Rise again
by LegacyHeartaches
Summary: Misaki is determined to make it into Miyabigaoka to protect her adopted sister Sakura, who is beautiful but naive. When she meets the famous Takumi, she may need someone to protect her.
1. Judgement

Hello lovelies! I haven't done many fanfics before. Testing it out for the moment. I have a couple stories going right now so updates may take me some time. Thanks for reading!

I don't own Maid Sama

This sucks I mentally groaned trying to suppress an eye roll as I fought to keep my shivering at a minimal. Shivering would definitely count against me and I couldn't afford to lose any points as I was already at a disadvantage. Sighing I looked around the room I had been shoved into. It was more of a glass cube with a door, I pressed my head against the glass trying to see anything outside but it was useless. I couldn't see anyone but I know everyone could see me. That's the point after all. The feel of the cold glass caused goosebumps to rise across my arms and chest and down my legs as I pressed my naked body against it. My nipples began to hardened in response and I had to suppress a slight moan. I cant mess this up.

Judgement day is the most important day in our culture. Representatives of our government are chosen to judge each person of passing age to determine their future. It's the highest honor a government employee can have, to be selected to judge and their decision will determine the course of each individuals life. Some get chosen to go to college and are sent to the Fujiwara district where they are tested academically and later work for the government. Others are chosen for the Miyabigaoka district where it's all about fame and riches and beauty, these individuals hardly have to work if at all as they spend their days lounging around attending various parties. The Miyabigaoka district is the hardest district to get into. The rest are wash outs, not being pretty or smart enough lands one in the Seika district, living in poverty fighting for the scraps the rich men and the government throw out.

After being judged we are considered legal adults and sent take up our rightful place in society depending on our score. I had not been gifted with beauty or brains like my sisters Sakura and Suzana. Turns out I am a gifted athlete. Once realizing my gift I worked my ass off to keep my body in perfect shape. That's been my only hope and everything I've done has led up to this moment. Turning around I pressed my back against the glass as I ran my hands up and down my thighs, slowly trailing my fingers lightly across my hips. There's no telling how long I've been in here the cold makes it seem like an eternity.

It could be days and I probably wouldn't know till they let me out. One rule of being judged is that no one can prepare for their judgement because they decide the method in which they judge each individual and for how long at random. I counted on my athletic ability and abs, thankfully they decided to judge me on my body as they did Sakura. Sakura, I thought sadly resting a hand against the cold glass. I wonder how she's doing with this, is she cold too? She's the reason I've worked so hard. Her beauty is so natural with her strawberry hair and those bright pink eyes and pale skin. They'd take one look at her and judge her by her looks alone even if she is the most naïve person to walk this planet. Chuckling I leaned my head back, that girl really is innocent.

Suddenly the door opened, "Misaki Ayuzawa" this little hunched over lady shouted loudly her eyes glued to the clipboard in her hands, "yes?" My voice cracked slightly as I responded please don't tell me that this old lady has been judging me this whole time anxious my stomach flipped and heat rose to my cheeks I'm sure they're tomato red right now. The little lady looked up at me as I stood there partially embarrassed to be so exposed in front of an elder and suddenly extremely anxious. She furiously scribbled something on her clipboard and held out a white fluffy robe. "You're done honey, you can take this and get dressed. Results will be delivered by nightfall." Grabbing the robe I slipped it on pulling it tightly around my body. "Thank you" I squeaked looking up but she was already gone.

The knots in my stomach tightened as I stepped out of the cube, God help me.

"Misaki please calm down" our mother Minako asked for the millionth time as I paced around the living room where we were all gathered. She sat on some old ratty pillow we pulled out of someone's trash when I was six years old her brown eyes filled with worry and they followed me around the room. Sakura sat silently on the floor twirling locks of her long hair around her finger while Suzana had her nose in some book she picked up on her way home. How can they be so calm! I mentally shrieked wanting to rip my hair out in frustration. With each tick of the clock that hung on the wall my pace quickened as I went in a circle around the cardboard coffee table we built mom for her birthday.. "Misaki," Sakura finally spoke her voice firm. "You need to sit" taking a long deep breath I did as she said. There was no point fighting Sakura, all she had to do was batt those eyes at me and I would cave into her every request.

"I'm sorry" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. I just don't get how they can sit here silently waiting for someone to deliver our results. It's already well known that Suzana would have tested into college and I wouldn't be surprised one bit if Sakura gets sent to the Miyabigaoka district. That very thought scares me. She's so kind and innocent she'll definitely be taken advantage of. I can't let that happen I have to make it into Miyabigaoka with her. She'll have no form of protection without me. I have to protect her. "You're all beautiful talented young women, I'm sure the judges saw that." Mom encourages placing a hand on my should as if to comfort me. She truly believes that and I can't risk for her to be wrong.

I all but jumped as someone rapidly knocked on our door. Racing to the hall I swung it open my breathing labored as I stood in anticipation starring down at the small man standing in our doorstep. He wore a robe embroidered with the governments crest "Is this the home of Misaki, Suzana, and Sakura Ayuzawa?" I could only nod in response. That seemed to be enough for him and he raised three blank envelopes up to me that he had been holding in his hand. Hands trembling I grabbed the envelopes and bid the man a thank you before shutting the door. Walking back into the room I handed Suzana and Sakura their envelopes. Neither of us moved to open them.

"Well go on" mom urged looking between the three of us "open them." Hands still shaking and sweaty I looked down at the envelope. Slowly tearing the edge off I pulled out a folded paper, my heart pounding hard I swallowed the knot in my stomach returning, this was it. Whatever result is scribbled on the other side of this paper is what my life is going to be till I die. Slowly I unfolded it, my eyes widened as I read what the judges wrote, on the bottom their final decision was printed in beautiful cursive letters. Miyabigaoka is to be my new home.


	2. Day one

This chapter is more of a filler than anything. I didn't want to jump right into the ball and I felt like I needed a way to introduce Aoi.

I don't own Maid Sama or any of its characters.

1111111

"Misaki, hurry up! You're going so slow." Sakura whined impatiently as she stood at the edge of the street glancing up at her new apartment building. Sighing heavily I quickened my pace following her as she bounced through the building doors bubbling over with excitement. Miyabigaoka honors it's newest citizens with their own apartment. They built them after realizing that those coming in from other communities couldn't afford let alone find housing arrangements. It was a small price to fix such a huge problem and of course, they decided which apartment you got based on your score.. Those who live closer to the boarder like we do have the option to commute each day, others who live farther away would generally take advantage of this opportunity, but when Sakura asked If we should commute each day I couldn't tell her to stay home living in our run down house. Not when she has fancy parties to attend and men to impress. It'll be easier for her living here. "Misaki, that way to the stairs. I'm on the seventh floor!" Sakura shouted jumping up and down while pointing at the stairway before the elevator doors closed. I shook my head at her childish behavior, heaving her bag over my shoulder I sprinted up the stairs determined to beat her to her room.

Beaming with pride I leaned against the wall, panting slightly. I beat Sakura to her room, I let her bag rest on the floor at my feet as I waited for her to come unlock the door. I have to admit, the buildings are nice and I am somewhat curious to see what the inside is like. This is one place I don't have to worry about her safety, the security at these apartments are the best money can buy. Another small price Miyabigaoka paid for those new comers. "Wow Misaki. You beat the elevator." Sakura grinned trotting up to me. Her entire being shook with giddiness I couldn't help but smile as she fumbled with the fingerprint lock on the door handle. Finally it opened and she threw the door open "come on,"she shouted excitedly grabbing my arm she dragged me inside. I barely had time to grab her bag and pull it along in with me.

Her apartment was breathtaking. The door opened into a hallway that lead to the living room and kitchen. On the other side of the kitchen was another hall way with a guest bathroom and Sakura's master bedroom. I'm pretty sure her bedroom was the size of hers, mine, and Suzana's back home. The walls are a nice cinnamon sugar and her floors a shimmering white tile. "Sakura, can you believe that they fully furnish everything." I gushed stretching out on her brown leather couch. Wandering around her apartment is almost a workout in itself. This is definitely a luxury we didn't get to experience back home. "They even have clothes in the bedroom for me!" She squealed in delight walking out of her room holding a silk white dress to her form. The grin on her face was unexplainable. I had never seen her smile like this before. She definitely deserves to be here. "Now lets go see your apartment!" She exclaimed tossing the dress to the side, frowning I sat up. Blood rushing to my head tried to piece together what she was talking about"I didn't put in for an apartment." I mumbled quietly trying to Will the light headedness away.

Sakura stopped in her tracks mid step and all, "Sakura!"I groaned falling back down on the couch. She didn't. She couldn't of. "Well you see.." she began looking away twirling a lock of strawberry blonde hair around her finger. My goodness, she did! "I kinda.. maybe, signed you up for one. For you know, emergencies and hey you'll have a full wardrobe so you won't have to worry about shopping." She laughed as if the fact that it comes with clothes makes up for it. "Sakura! I can't leave mom alone. We talked about this."

"Oh Misaki, I know. But what about when we're out too late and you're tired and don't want to travel through security?" Sighing I figured there was no point in arguing with her. "Fine," I mumbled pouting slightly. I wanted to attend the parties to make sure Sakura wasn't getting taken advantage of, I never really planned on living here. With an aggravated huff I rolled off her couch and went for the door. "Let's just find this place so I know where it's at." My bad attitude couldn't damper Sakura's mood at all. Still grinning like an idiot she skipped after me closing her apartment door behind her. Shaking my head again I chucked at her child like manner. If only I could be so care free.

111111111

"Misaki." Sakura breathed as we stood in the open doorway to my loft, courtesy of Sakura. The building I was assigned to happened to be all the way across town in the beating heart of Miyabigaoka. Though I had to say it was more like a sky scraper than some basic apartment building. It stood over twenty stories tall its windows shimmering in the sunlight. After spending an hour arguing with the front desk, convinced that this was some mistake, that I had been assigned the wrong apartment, we made it up to the eighteenth floor. Where I have a whole freaking loft, to myself. On the eighteenth floor. The. Eighteenth. Floor. I could hardly believe it. Looking in I was scared to walk across the floor. It shimmered under the lights, black… what is that, marble? I had never seen anything like it and it was nothing like the tile in Sakura's apartment. I had no words. Shakily I stepped inside, the floor did not break under my feet, no cracks either so we we're good there.

Taking a breath I tried to calm my nerves. How could they just give a place like this to someone? Sakura did not bother to tip toe across the floor as if it could shatter at any moment. She all but ran around ooo-ing and ahh-ing as she put her hands on everything within her reach. Straight ahead was the kitchen, on my left the living room, and partial wall with a stone fireplace. To the right was a staircase that I assumed lead to the bed and bath rooms. This was too much for one person. I'm pretty sure this loft as they call it is bigger than my whole house. There's absolutely no way, there had to be some mistake. The longer I stood there the smaller I felt, the walls towered over me and it seemed as if I would be consumed by the space.

"Misaki, isn't this place great?" Sakura squealed prancing around. She was definitely still a child. Her joy is contagious though and I couldn't help but smile as I watched her even if I felt uneasy just standing in the doorway. I was here for her and if this makes her happy I won't complain. It might actually be nice to have living arrangements on both sides of the wall. "Sakura, this really is too much for me, but thank you for thinking of me."It was the most I could manage to say without letting my uneasiness show. Trotting up to me sakura captured me in one of her bone crushing hugs. "I knew you'd love it!" Attempting to breathe I patted her back a couple times before she released me. Whoever she's with I hope they're definitely a hugger.

"Would you keep the racket down!"

Whipping my head around immediate I took in the man standing in my doorway. He was about my height, athletic build and dark almost violet colored hair. I could definitely take him easily if needed. He stood scowling at us with his arms crossed, annoyance flickering in his indigo eyes. "I'm sorry Sir," Sakura quickly apologized, bowing in respect. We didn't need our first encounter with someone to go bad, who knows who this guy is or how important his family might be around here. I'm sure word of any disrespect would travel fast among the natives. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes as he scoffed, "commoners." He muttered while rolling his eyes before turning to take his leave.

Commoners. The word got my blood boiling. Acting on instinct I grabbed him by his collar lifting him off the ground with one hand.. "What did you say to me?" I growled my body trembling with anger. Who was he to look down on us, on Sakura. I wouldn't have it. If he wants to play this game, I'll play. I thought about being nice but this little prick doesn't deserve it. "Hey, put me down!" He protested trying to break my hold on his shirt. I smirked as I watched him struggle. It was no use. I am stronger. He can squirm all he wants, he's not going anywhere. "Misaki, please." Sakura pleaded placing a hand over mine. I could see that she was upset, she never approved of my violent ways. Sighing in frustration I dropped the boy, letting him fall to the ground. "Not worth my time." I muttered as he landed on his ass with a slight 'thud'. He starred up at me, bewildered. Such a small fall probably knocked his brain loose.

"I'm sorry sir," Sakura offered a hand to help him up. He brushed himself off while shoving her hand away more focused on examining the collar of his shirt. "You better not have stretched my shirt out!"

"So what," I snorted, this kid was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Please," Sakura interrupted glaring at me, "let's not fight." She offered her hand out again "My names Sakura Ayuzawa.."Hesitant he looked at her, then skeptically at me, finally shook it. "Aoi." With a loud gasp Sakura graced him with one of her bone crushing hugs lifting him off the ground a little as she squeezed him. "Misaki, do you know who this is?" She chirped as he struggled to break free of her grip.

"Oh don't tell me he's some singer." The kid didn't seem the type. He has too much of a feminine feel to him. "No, no"she chided almost like she was scolding me for not knowing who he was. Rolling my eyes I kicked my shoes off. We're probably going to be here for a while if this is some big shot person Sakura fan girls over. She's always kept up with the celebrities and their lifestyle. It's one thing I've never been able to understand about her. "This is the famous fashion designer, Aoi Hyoudou." Raising a brow I looked the kid up and down, it was my turn to be skeptical. This kid is a fashion designer?

"I'm also your neighbor." He smirked winking at me while basking in the attention and praise Sakura was eagerly giving him. I huffed in defeat, there definitely had to be some mistake. There's definitely no way I was ever going to stay here if I had to live next to him. Maybe I could convince Sakura to switch apartments with me. "Misaki, did you hear that? This is going to be so great!" Snapping my attention back to Sakura and, what was his name… Ano, Ian… Aoi? They stood facing me arms linked and grinning like two Cheshire's. "Aoi has so graciously offered to help us get ready for the first ball of the season tomorrow night." I felt the life drain from my body a little faster with each word. There's absolutely no way I'm going to survive these two.


End file.
